Lacee's Secret
by bellacullen1516
Summary: Bella and edward are having a great time hunting. that is until edward reads alice's mind and hears that somthing is not right. the return home to the big house only to find a shattered lightbulb at her feet. then the phone rings. R&R! love belacullen1516
1. Shocker

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I'm not Stephanie Meyer. One of my first fanfics! Hope you like! Set after Breaking Dawn

"Hey, Edward," I called to him when we were hunting," look, I didn't get one spot of blood on my shirt! "

"Nice you did great Bella," he walked over to me, swept me into his arms and kissed me. It was a way different kiss then the kisses from my dim human memories. We didn't have to be so careful now that I was a vampire. I wasn't so breakable now. I had to be careful not to break _him._

He suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Edward?" I spoke urgently to my vampire husband.

"It's Alice. She just had a vision. Something is wrong."

"Well let's get out of here!" I said and we sped through the forest toward the big house.

***

We burst through the door. Edward sniffed around. He looked over at Nessie, who was sleeping in Jacob's arms. Jacob had a horrific look on his face and it was directed toward Alice. Edward looked at her. She had a blank look on her face. Down at her feet, was a crushed light bulb. She must have dropped it when she had the vision. But she wouldn't have dropped it on purpose. Vampires never drop things on purpose.

"Alice!" yelled Edward," what's wrong?" We quickly exchanged glances then turned back to Alice.

"Someone is coming. Someone very dangerous." Alice's eyes focused and then looked at us.

Edward and I exchanged glances. Edwards face was very worried. I was sure mine was too.

"Alice, what do they look like?" I questioned.

"Well it is a girl. And she has short black hair that is strait. She is a vampire but she is a newborn."

"umm, Alice," I asked my voice shaking," when is she going to get here? Do u know?"

"She has been running for a very long time and she has come from Italy."

"You don't think she is from the Volturi do u Alice?" Edward asked?

"No she is from Italy but she isn't from the Volturi or I would be seen that. But she has been running for over a week now so we should have only hours until she gets here."

Her face looked very grave but here eyes hadn't focused back to us yet.

"Alice, does she pose any threat to our family?" Edward asked.

I all of the sudden had this feeling I needed to ask Alice what this vampires name was.

"Actually Edward, I don-"

"Alice," I interrupted," what is her name?"

"Wh-what?" Alice stammered.

"I said what is here name." I calmly said.

"Umm, I-I-it is Lacee."

My phone rang. it was weird because even Alice looked surprised. She should've seen it coming. I snatched my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the CID. I dropped the phone. It hit the hard wood floor with a thud. I almost fell over but Edward caught me.

"Bella love what is the matter?" Edward spoke urgently.

"The CID. Look."

He snatched the phone up off the floor. His face turned paler than it normally is. If that is even possible.

Jacob spoke. My head snatched up. He hadn't spoken once. I had forgotten he was even there.

"What does it say?" Jacob demanded.

"Alice looked at the tiny phone screen.

"It says Lacee." Alice said gravely.

"Well that is a coincidence. We were just talking about a vampire that is coming that also might pose a threat and try to kill us, and her name is Lacee," Jacob giggled," but your phone just rang with the name Lacee on the CID! Isn't that funny?!" Jacob looked around the room. He noticed no one was laughing.

"Well come on, Bella obviously knows another Lacee and she is just calling to say hi to Bella."

Jacob looked at me. I shook my head. I didn't know anyone named Lacee. Suddenly, the phone stopped ringing. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well we don't have to answer it now," Jacob laughed.

The phone started to ring again.

"Oh is it lacee again?" Jacob joked.

"Um actually, Jacob, it is," Edward said dryly. I looked at Edward for an answer.

"Should I pick it up, Edward?"

He looked over his shoulder at Alice who was shrugging her shoulders. He looked back at me and did the same.

"I guess, Bella" Edward said. I flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" I barely whispered.

"Hello, Bella," said a high jingly voice.

So did you like it? I will post ASAP but I am working on 3 other stories also so it might take a while. Review and I hope you like it!

Love,

Bellacullen1516


	2. Out Of Control Visions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and im not Stephanie Meyer. I just like messing around with stuff!**

**Authors note: im really sorry I haven't written. I am really bad for not writing for like wasn't it 6 months now? Anyway, im really sorry but I hope you like this one!! ******

_Previously:_

"_Should I pick it up Edward?" _

_He looked over at Alice who was shrugging her shoulders. He looked at me and did the same._

"_I guess, Bella," Edward said. I flipped open the phone._

"_Hello?" I barely whispered._

"_Hello, Bella," said a high jingly voice._

_BPOV_

I said," Who are you?"

"Well um I'm your cousin don't you remember?" Lacee said

"Oh. Well I don't remember a cousin Lacee but um, hey what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really! So are you doing anything today?"

"Um…" I looked at Edward and mouthed are we doing anything today? He looked confused and shook his head no.

"Umm….nope I'm not doing anything today. Were you thinking about coming over? "

"Ya sure if that's ok. Just for a little while to catch up you know, maybe do a little shopping? "

"Ya sure that sounds great! Let me give you my address."

"Ok!" I gave her my address and then when I was saying goodbye, she interrupted me.

"Hey um I'll be there really soon and when I get there, do u want to go hunting? I'm dying of thirst and im in the mood for some mountain lion."

"Um, sure. Wait, what?"

"Ok cool bye!"

"Wait!" I stopped her before she could leave," you wouldn't know im a vampire unless we have me in the past 5 months and I don't recall that we have. How did you know that I was? Huh? You must've had to know if you just offered me so casually to go hunting."

"Um sorry I g2g bye - "and she hung up.

I thought about the end of our conversation before standing up. How could she know that I haven't told anyone that I was a vampire besides my family and the Volturi. But of course they already knew. I didn't have to tell them. But how did she know?

I got up from the floor, and stood up straight. It felt good to stretch. I swept the room with my eyes once. But the second time I looked around, my eyes froze on Alice.

She had this weird look on her face like she had a really bad headache or was having trouble with seeing something. Her eyes were all scrunched up, she had her legs pulled up against her chest and she was rocking back and forth. I looked at Edward to see what she was thinking and he had a confused look on his face. He was twitching. I bent down to where he was sitting on the floor and looked into his eyes.

"Are you ok? What's the matter with Alice?" I asked. He looked up at me and didn't say anything.

Then all of the sudden, Alice just ran out of the room. Jasper jumped up and ran after her.

"What's the matter with her Edward?" I demanded again.

"I- I don't know." He stuttered.

"Didn't you read her mind try and find out?" I asked annoyed.

"I couldn't," he responded

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Her mind was like a brick wall wired with an electric fence. Every time I tried to read her mind, I was rammed into the brick wall and shocked. I don't know what is going on. Let's go check on her."

Edward and I got up and went to find Alice and Jasper. We found them sitting on the porch outside. I went and sat down beside Alice.

"Alice, are you ok? Alice?" I looked at Jasper, and asked, "Do you know what is wrong?"

"No. She just keeps shaking her head and rocking back and forth and her eyes keep rolling into the back of her head." He muttered worriedly.

"Alice!" I yelled

"W-wh-what?" she said dazed.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya I think I am now. I can finally think clearly. Wow. That was really weird."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No….it was just like when the phone started ringing that is when it happened. Everything went black and it was like I just kept having visions over and over again, the same one, but it was a little bit different every time and I couldn't see or hear anything except my vision. And then I heard a beep and a clicking sound and then everything started to get clearer and I heard that you were off the phone and I knew I had to get out of there so I ran out here. Since I got away from your phone and whoever was on the other end, Lacee wasn't it? Everything has just started to get a lot better and everything is clear."

"So you think that lacee had something to do with it?" I asked.

"Possibly."

"Well how is that possible? She was on the phone. Not anywhere near you." Edward stated grabbing my hand.

"Ya, how is that possible?" asked Jasper.

"Well I don't know but maybe we should stay away from her and talking to her on the phone until we find out if she did this to me," Alice said.

"Uh…." I stuttered.

"What Bella?" asked Edward.

"Um Lacee is coming over later today," I winced.

"What?!" yelled Alice, Edward, and Jasper in unison.

"Well she wanted to catch up and maybe go shopping. Don't get mad at me! I didn't know she was maybe doing this to Alice!"

"No, Bella is right. She didn't know it at the time. So while she is here for the afternoon, Alice needs to get out of the house. Maybe go out with jasper to get away for the night. That is probly the best thing to do." offered Edward.

"Ooo…that would be nice," giggled Alice

"Oh yes it does," smiled Jasper, "a nice hot date with my baby. That would be nice"

"Ok well Jasper and I will go get ready and we will be on our way. Oh and when did Lacee say she would be here? I really don't want to go through that…….uncontrollable stuff again." asked Alice.

"Um I really don't know she said she would be here later in the afterno-"

"Ugh….uuuuuhhh…..ahh!" moaned Alice as she slumped to her side twitching.

"Oh no! Lacee must be here! I need to get Alice away!! I don't want her to have to deal with what ever this is! I'm gonna take her out for a long drive away and probably a nice dinner and maybe even a hotel if that is how long lacee must stay. I am going to get our bags ready just in case and head out ok? See ya guys!" spilled Jasper as he scooped up Alice and ran inside.

I got up with Edward and we quickly walked inside as we heard the crunch of tire on gravel. When we got inside, jasper was at the bottom of the stairs with Alice's bags and his bags on his left shoulder, cradling Alice in his arms. She was still twitching and moaning. Edward and I walked over to them.

"Goodbye Jasper, tell Alice I love her and that I'll see her soon" I said.

"Ok Bella, I'll see you soon too ok and be safe with this Lacee girl. I know you're a vampire but still….ok?"

"I will Jasper. Ok now go! Have a fun time! Just get her as far as possible away from here just for a while. Here is a phone. Call us when you find a place where she is ok again and call me. I want to talk to her ok? Now go! Have fun bye!" I laughed as Edward pulled me close and kissed me head.

Jasper nodded and sped out the door to the garage. I heard the garage door open and an engine start up. Out the window I saw Alice's yellow porche speed down the road where, around the corner, another car was coming.

**So did you like it?! Review please!! I really hope you loved it and ill hopefully be getting some more stories up like every other day now so… hope you loved it and let me know if you want more or what you thought of it! ******** Lillie**


End file.
